


snippets of our lives

by jessnayl44



Series: under stadium lights [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnayl44/pseuds/jessnayl44
Summary: one shots of lexi and alyssa's past, present and future





	snippets of our lives

Tierna knew Lexi wasn’t going to be at the Qualifying camp. She had seen her in the hospital bed, but it took until she was on the plane there to realize she wasn’t on the list.

She had been sitting waiting for the plane to take off when she finally took the time to read the roster. Everything was the same, a few cuts here and there but the most prominent cut was that Lexi wasn’t there.

She had spent an hour talking to Teagan, and Jordan about Lexi. Teagan had met her briefly at the Mexico games, and Jordan had seen her briefly when USC and Stanford had competed.

The good thing about her two friends was that they would listen. They had no opinion skewed by the events of the Chili friendlies. They wouldn’t tell her that for team chemistry it would be better that she wasn’t there.

TIerna felt like the only one who would miss Lexi this tournament.

_          _          _

“No matter how hard you stare at the door, she’s not going to come.” Sonnett finally said looking over at Lindsey who had yet to move after briefing. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“It’s just not fair. We’re inviting the Courage to train with us? And Lexi is sitting somewhere not even able to jog.” Lindsey said bitterly. That had been the bombshell of the briefing.

It was only fair, Jill had said, we’re using their stadium.

“You know that’s not fair. If we blame every member, then we need to actually blame Abby.” Sonnett reasoned.

“Why did it have to happen at Providence? Why couldn’t Seattle had won?” Lindsey argued. “Why couldn’t it have been anyone else?”

“Because whoever had control of it…” Sonnett said resting a hand on Lindseys back. “Knows she’s strong enough to come back.”

_          _          _

“They hate me.” Abby said as she was standing with Crystal and Sammy in the lobby. “And quite honestly, I hate myself.”

“You couldn’t have known what was going to happen.” Sammy argued.

“We all would have done the same thing.” Crystal reassured her.

“Would that goal had been that bad?” Abby asked her arms crossed over her chest. “Coach Riley told us no matter what to keep Sam, and Lexi off the board. I don’t think it was worth it. She should be here.”

_          _          _

“How many times are you going to watch that video?” Tobin asked looking over at Christen from her spot on the open bed following a practice one night.

“It’s nice to know she’s at least on a field.” Christen replayed the video.

The video had been posted by USC Women’s Soccer, and shared by the Red Stars. It was Lexi walking (well crutching) out with her 3 other friends for soccer practice. She had seemed happy, and carefree.

Christen knew though, when Lexi separated to the bench that she was unhappy. The girl was just like them, her future in soccer in the palm of her hand and completely ripped away.

“Chris, watching that a million times isn’t going to make it better…” Tobin tried to reason resting a hand on Christen’s shoulder.

“I know… It just makes it a little better to see her smile.”

_          _          _

“Come with me.” Morgan felt Lindsey pull her hand but barely registered what she was saying. “Come on, let’s talk.”

Morgan didn’t say anything but let Lindsey lead her to one of the cars that they drove to HAO’s house that night.

“I’m worried about you, Morgan.” Lindsey finally admitted after a moment of silence.

“I miss her, Linds… I was supposed to be her best friend.” Morgan finally spoke looking over at Lindsey. “And I’m too scared to talk about her.”

“Why? I’m sure Alex would talk about her too.” Lindsey offered but sighed when Morgan shook her head.

“Alex doesn’t get it. She’s never really lost anyone for a long period of time. Like Tobin was gone for a while, and so was Kelley. Whenever she didn’t have them, she always had someone else.” Morgan reasoned.

“Lexi was my person, and I miss her so much.” Morgan pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Have you tried to talk to Alyssa?” Lindsey offered causing Morgan to pause in thought.

“No… I never thought to talk to her…” Morgan admitted sheepishly.

“Try and talk to her. You might realize that you two miss her the same amount.” Morgan nodded with a small smile. The first time she had smiled all camp.

“What are they doing?” She turned her head to look out when she was Sonnett, Rose, Mal and Sammy.

“I don’t want to know.”  
_          _          _

“You ready for the semi-final?” Ashlyn looked over at Alyssa as they walked through the tunnel after their practice.

“I don’t think I’ll even touch the ball.” Alyssa admitted. “Probably the only thing saving us this tournament.”

“Oh stop.” Ashlyn stopped causing Alyssa to turn around confused. “She’s not here to tell you so I will: You’re our #1 goalkeeper. You’re good just have some confidence in yourself.”

A few moments of silence past between the two goalkeepers. A moment of understanding one another.

“You know she’s expected to be off crutches by the end of the month.” Alyssa finally said.

“I’m telling you Alyssa, she’ll be back before we know it.”

_          _          _

Morgan could barely feel the throbbing pain in her head as the two trainers helped her sit up. She could register Alex’s hand on her back, and could hear Dawn telling a trainer to take her right back to the locker room.

Morgan looked around the stadium as they helped her stand up, and when she looked toward Jamaica’s goal, she saw… Morgan rubbed her eyes gently before looking back and sighing when she saw that it was gone.

“Come on Morgan, come with me.”

_          _          _

“I saw her.” Morgan said when she was sitting next to Alyssa on the bus following the game. “She was in her uniform, and everything.”

“You have a concussion.” Alyssa argued.

“A small one.” Morgan shrugged. “I know it wasn’t her, but if I could just play pretend I would love it.”

“I’ve seen her…” Alyssa finally admitted. “During practices, she’s there and in games she’s up in the stands.”

“It really makes you stronger seeing her.” Morgan said causing Alyssa to nod in agreement.

“Do you miss her as much as I do?”

“More every day.”

_          _          _

“You shouldn’t watch this.” Jules argued but was hushed from the pile of blankets on one of the chairs in the locker room.

“Why do you think we’re watching this alone?” Lexi poked her head out of the blankets looking over at her best friend.

“Let me know if you need the tissues.” Jules commented turning up the volume just as Chapmann had taken Tobin down.

“Oh come on!” Lexi yelled out throwing her hands up.

Jules groaned, this was going to be a long game.


End file.
